This isn't Wonderland
by Cissy Gaunt
Summary: Wonderland en realidad nunca fue un lugar seguro, ni mucho menos antes de la visita de Alice, pero, antes de volver al mundo real, ella pasó allí mucho tiempo, y nadie se ha molestado en contarlo.


**Subsection: **No me pertenecen la mayoría de los personajes de esta historia, así como ciertos lugares o partes de la trama. En cambio, me reservo los derechos de los que son exclusivamente creados por mi.

**This Isn't Wonderland**

**1.- No hay nada más fuerte que la amistad.**

Escucho el ruido de la puerta y no puedo más que carraspear todo lo alto que soy capaz, estaba a punto de conseguir conciliar el sueño después de una horrible noche, cuando alguna molesta criatura había decidido pasar por mi puerta.

Me levanto del sofá en el que estaba tendido y abro la puerta, dejando ver el peor humor que un hombre podría tener, hasta que los ojos llorosos de Rabbit me hacen estremecer.

-Hatter, tenemos un problema. Es Alice. –

No necesité ni una sola palabra más para empezar a correr todo lo deprisa que podía a través del bosque, esquivando todos los árboles y ramas caídas que me impedían llegar lo antes posible a mi destino. No necesitaba que Rabbit me explicara la situación, se trataba de Alice, y yo nunca titubearía ni un solo momento en acudir en su ayuda.

Tardé tal vez unos largos e interminables veinte minutos en poder divisar la casa de Alice desde el bosque, era extraño, pues estaba todo en calma, y el cielo anunciaba una tormenta. Para mí, todos eran malos prefacios de que algo malo le había ocurrido a mi amiga.

Empujo la puerta con fuerza, retirando varias bisagras de su sitio al hacerlo, y logro divisar el cuerpo casi inerte de Alice tendido en el suelo. Me tiro hacia ella desesperado, dejando que las lágrimas bañaran mis ojos. Aún respiraba, pero no por mucho tiempo más.

-Busca a…- Veo como traga saliva a punto de desfallecer ante mis ojos, pero en un último intento separa los labios con lentitud, y sin mirarme, soy capaz de escuchar las últimas palabras que salen de su boca antes de tener el cuerpo inerte de mi amiga entre los brazos.

-Anna Von.- Más bien parecía un nombre, yo esperaba que me dijera qué la había causado ese estado para encontrar una cura o poder vengarla, pero en vez de eso obtengo un estúpido nombre.

Unos minutos después, cuando el cansancio y la falta de sueño pueden conmigo, me levanto y tumbo a Alice en la cama, cuando me doy cuenta de que Rabbit estaba justo detrás de mí, escrutando mis movimientos e intentando descifrar el mensaje de nuestra amiga.

-¿Qué ha querido decir?-

-No lo sé, pero si Alice quiere que encuentre a esa tal Anna, lo haré.-

-Tendremos que recurrir al oráculo para saber donde vive esa joven.-

-En marcha.-

-Tú no, ¿te has visto? Necesitamos todas tus facultades para encontrar a Anna Von y recuperar a Alice. Ella te necesita.-

-¿Sugieres que me quede aquí?-

-Sugiero que cuides el cuerpo de Alice mientras hablo con el oráculo, para esta noche ya estaré aquí y podremos realizar nuestro viaje, y tú habrás descansado. Hazlo por ella, no podrás viajar si estás a punto de caerte del cansancio.-

-No me convence tu idea.-

-No tiene que convencerte.- Rabbit da unos leves golpes con la pata derecha sobre el suelo y crea un gran agujero tras el que desaparece sin dejar el menor rastro, ya no quedaba nada del conejo que hasta hacia varios minutos hablaba conmigo en casa de Alice, ahora solo quedábamos ella y yo, dos cuerpos casi sin vida a punto de desfallecer, ella por algo que le ha causado ese estado y yo por el cansancio. Un parpadeo más y empiezo a notar como no soy capaz de volver a levantar los párpados, no quería dormir ahí, la imagen era demasiado dolorosa, pero mi cuerpo ya había decidido por mí, y mis impulsos poco podían hacer hacia esa situación.

Cuando soy capaz de levantar de nuevo los párpados la luna se ha elevado en el cielo y puedo notar como tengo todo el cuerpo completamente agarrotado, aunque un delicioso aroma me embriaga y me despierta. A mi izquierda, Rabbit había servido dos platos de lo que, si mi olfato no fallaba, parecía ser sopa, y de las caseras.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-La cena, siéntate y come algo.-

-No tenemos tiempo para eso.-

-De lo que no tenemos tiempo es de tus tonterías. Siéntate y cómete la sopa mientras te cuento lo que me ha dicho el oráculo.-

Vuelvo a carraspear, esta vez de una forma interna mientras me voy levantando lentamente del suelo, noto como todos mis músculos reaccionan poco a poco a mis movimientos y consigo ponerme de pie, tras haber estirado las articulaciones por el entumecimiento que tenía anteriormente.

Retiro una de las sillas que tenía la mesa y me siento, colocando después la servilleta alrededor de mi cuello, justo como había hecho Rabbit antes de empezar a comerse la sopa. Mientras soplaba las primeras cucharadas que había cogido, Rabbit ya estaba a punto de acabar, y así, podría empezar a contarme la pequeña travesía que había tenido en el día.

-Le di el nombre que dijiste al oráculo, Anna Von, si no entendí mal a Alice. Nos espera un largo viaje, Hatter.-

-¿No es de Wonderland?

-No es que no sea de Wonderland, si no que no es de ninguno de estos mundos que conocemos. Proviene del mundo de Alice.-

-Quieres decir qué… ¿es una Mundana?-

Rabbit chasquea la lengua como aprobación, de una manera en la que se puede sobreentender un 'Eureka' en sus sonidos, afirmando que aquella chica era una humana, pero si Alice la necesitaba es que tenía que ser algo diferente.

-¿Quién es? ¿Por qué a ella?-

-No lo sé, no tiene ninguna clase de parentesco con Alice, ni siquiera viven en la misma región. Es una humana normal y corriente, no tiene poderes, no sufre visiones, jamás ha viajado a otros mundos. Pero Alice la quiere.-

-¿Por qué querría Alice a alguien así? Y, ¿cómo es que sabe de su existencia si no se conocen de nada.-

-¿Entiendes ahora por qué va a ser un viaje largo? Cuando la encontremos, ¿qué nos garantiza que nos creerá y que querrá venir con nosotros? Y no, Hatter, no pienso traerla a la fuerza.-

Escucho las últimas palabras de Rabbit con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios, me había visto abrir la boca para hacer una sugerencia, y había entendido perfectamente cuál había sido mi idea. Y, aunque él no estuviera dispuesto a traer a la chica a la fuerza a mi no me importaba desobedecer, y mucho menos si se trataba del bien de Alice, y Rabbit acabaría por entenderlo una vez se lo explicase.

-De todas formas, aunque consiguiéramos traerla, ¿para qué la necesitamos? Es decir, ¿qué tiene ella que nosotros necesitamos para despertar a Alice?-

-Tal vez esa sea la parte más dura y costosa que nuestra misión requiere. ¿Escuchaste bien las palabras de Alice?-

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?-

-Estabas cansando, dolorido y abatido, tal vez te pareció escuchar algo distinto a lo que te dijo en realidad.-

-Claro, y da la casualidad de que Anna Von existe de verdad, ¿no? Sé muy bien lo que oí, Rabbit, no fue mi imaginación como estás insinuando. Sé qué Alice quiere que encontremos a Anna, y si no quieres venir no hace falta que lo hagas, me basto solo para encontrarla y traerla aquí.-

-¿No has entendido nada de lo que te he dicho? No pienso traerla a la fuerza. Y vale, no desconfiaré de tus palabras, encontraremos a Anna y la traeremos aquí. Tal vez alguien haya visto que le ha pasado a Alice y podamos descubrir para qué necesitamos a esta chica.-

-Como sea. ¿Sabes donde tenemos que ir?-

-No viajaré en sombrero. Estoy capacitado para crear túneles bastante exactos y precisos.-

Sonrío al oír las palabras de Rabbit mientras voy colocando el sombrero en el suelo. Le hago girar varias veces y este abre un portal que me guiará, según mis pensamientos, al lugar que esté pensando en ese mismo momento.

-Te veo allí.- Con un poco de impulso salto sobre el portal abierto, detectando antes de desaparecer el sonido de las pisadas de Rabbit.

Caigo de pie, acostumbrado a los viajes a través de los portales y estiro los brazos para recoger el sombrero del suelo, al que le quito el polvo con unas cuantas palmadas y le devuelvo al lugar que corresponde, mi cabeza. Unos metros por delante de mí está el agujero de Rabbit, y a su lado, el pequeño conejo blanco que ha sido el causante de ese desastre en el suelo. Da varios golpes de nuevo en la tierra y el agujero no tarda en cerrarse ante las órdenes de su amo.

-Es ahí.- Rabbit señala el portal de uno de los bloques que tenemos en frente, en las calles no había casi gente, tal vez por la hora en la que habían llegado a ese mundo.

Empiezo a caminar hasta la puerta y me quedo esperando a que Rabbit subiera a buscar a la chica, o al menos me indicase donde tenía que ir. Escucho un ruido proveniente de arriba y alzo la cabeza, viendo como se asoma por una de las ventanas una de las largas orejas blancas del conejo, haciéndome saber que tenía que subir hasta el segundo piso. No me hacían ninguna gracia los agujeros del conejo, pero si no quería llamar la atención no podría ponerme a tirar puertas a diestro y siniestro, aunque ese fuese realmente mí estilo.

-No hagas ruido.- Enfado, no, tal vez rabia, había pisado una extraña figura de plástico que había en el suelo y lo había hecho chocar contra la pared, produciendo, lo que a mi parecer era un pequeño ruido, pero se intensificaba bastante en las orejas del conejo. Entro detrás de él a través de la puerta del fondo y me encuentro a una joven tendida en una cama, tapada casi al completo y descansando plácidamente, no esperaba lo que se le venía encima.

Por el camino me había dado el tiempo suficiente para empezar a pensar para qué Alice querría a Anna, y había llegado a la conclusión de qué tal vez no fuese ella la que la quisiera, sino la Reina de Corazones, si esa bruja le había echado alguna clase de encantamiento a Alice, tal vez quisiera a Anna a cambio de devolvérnosla de ese sueño profundo al que estaba siendo sometida, pero en todo eso seguía habiendo algo que desde luego no entendía, y es que, ¿qué importancia tendría esa chica humana?

Rabbit mueve con toda la delicadeza y calma de la que es capaz a la chica, la cual abre los ojos lentamente, sin poder evitar parpadear varias veces ante lo que creía un extraño sueño.

-No estás soñando.- Dijo el conejo ante el asombro de la joven, que no creería ni una sola palabra de las que el conejo le decía.

-No temas, Anna Von, estamos aquí porque necesitamos tú ayuda. Yo soy Rabbit, y él es Hatter.-

-Sé quiénes sois.- Ahora las tornas habían cambiando, no era la joven la que estaba asombrada, si no que éramos nosotros, ¿por qué sabía esa chica quiénes éramos? Tal vez el oráculo no había contado todo lo que sabía y en realidad esa chica sí que tenía que ver algo con Wonderland, de todas formas.

-No lo entiendo, ¿no conoces?-

La chica fija la mirada en mi y puedo contemplar su rostro a la luz de la luna, tenía la piel completamente blanca y un pelo negro y largo con el carbón, sus ojos marrones relucían por el entusiasmo de tenernos delante, y sus delicadas y pequeñas manos jugaban con uno de los mechones de su pelo, mientras recorría con la lengua el cacao que llevaba en los labios.

-Alice in Wonderland, ¿qué persona normal no os conoce?-

-¿Qué clase de persona normal cree en nosotros?-

Ahora lo entiendo, es como cuando una extraña luz se enciende encima de alguien que ha tenido la mejor idea del mundo, es ahora cuando por fin entiendo el significado de todo, entiendo por qué ella, por qué Anna Von y no cualquier otra persona, y es que Anna tenía que ser 'El corazón del creyente de Wonderland', aquella persona que suministra vida a nuestro mundo, que hace que todo lo que tenemos exista realmente. Mientras esa persona esté a salvo Wonderland seguirá existiendo. Todos los mundos tienen su propio 'Corazón del creyente' y nosotros habíamos encontrado el nuestro, pero si nosotros lo sabemos, me pregunto cuantas personas más lo sabrán también.

Y de repente, toda la situación de Alice recobró el sentido que le faltaba. Todos los seres de cada mundo viven por una sola razón, mantener vivo el 'Corazón del creyente' que se va transmitiendo de generación en generación para poder mantener a salvo nuestro mundo. Alice tendría que haber descubierto a Anna a través de alguien que quiere encontrarla, y solo hay dos personas en Wonderland que querrían encontrar a Anna para hacerse con el poder absoluto, Oruga, y la Reina de Corazones.

Miro de reojo a Rabbit y veo como me asiente con el mismo entendimiento que yo en ese momento, dándome a entender que solo necesitaba las palabras de Anna para comprender todo lo que yo había entendido en ese preciso momento, solo le faltaba encontrar 'El corazón del creyente' para saber de qué manera todo cobraría sentido a nuestro alrededor y saber así como poder ayudar a Alice.

-Tenemos que llevarla ante Alice, no hay tiempo. Las cartas o las larvas podrían llegar en cualquier momento.-

-Si no está a salvo en su propio mundo, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo estará en el nuestro?-

-Nada, pero si no despertamos a Alice para que nos cuente de qué o quién tenemos que huir, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos antes de dejar de existir?-

-¡Eh, chicos, estoy aquí! ¿Alguien puede decirme qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estáis aquí y qué es todo eso de dejar de existir?-

-Demasiadas preguntas.- Alcanzo el brazo de Anna y tiro de ella hasta sacarla de la cama, andando después por todo el pasillo hasta las escaleras de la entrada, para salir de aquel edificio y llevarla hasta la calle en donde habíamos llegado la primera vez. Rabbit caminaba a mi lado, tenía el ceño fruncido por la brusquedad de mis actos y los gritos que Anna iba dando ante mis tirones e impulsos sobre su cuerpo, pero no me cuestionaba nada. Sabía que no le gustaban mis métodos, pero él era demasiado estricto con el tiempo, y mi manera era sin duda la más rápida y eficiente.

Suelto el brazo de Anna para colocar el sombrero en el suelo y hacerlo girar para abrir el portal ante los ojos de una joven que había perdido la razón, que naturalmente no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que estaba pasando, solo sabía que dos persona a las cuales creía conocer la habían sacado a rastras de su casa para llevarla a un mundo que solamente tendría que existir en los libros.

Rabbit vuelve a abrir el agujero con las patas y le ofrece la mano a Anna para que fuera con él, pero ella rechaza su invitación y se aleja varios pasos del conejo blanco, facilitando mi acceso de nuevo a su brazo para volver a tirar de ella.

-Tampoco tenemos tiempo para eso.- Salto dentro del sombrero y conmigo Anna, dejando detrás de nosotros una serie de gritos que hasta Rabbit podría oír desde su agujero, después de eso, no dejará de quejarse durante días del insoportable dolor de cabeza que esa humana le había causado con sus gritos.

Aparecemos de nuevo en la casa de Alice, donde estábamos hacía tan solo unas horas, y pude volver a contemplar la imagen tan dolorosa que me producía ver a mi amiga sin vida tumbada sobre su cama, como si en realidad solo estuviera sumida en un sueño profundo del que pudiera despertar por sí sola.

-Ahora tienes que poner las manos sobre ella, Anna, y tú sola sabrás que hacer.- Rabbit coge las manos de Anna y la guía hasta el cuerpo de Alice, para que la joven no retrocediera de nuevo sobre sus pasos y acabase cayendo en el agujero que el conejo aún no había cerrado.

-¿Cómo voy a saber yo sola lo que hacer?- Anna coloca las manos sobre el pecho de Alice, su pregunta tenía bastante lógica pues nadie le había explicado nada, pero si en realidad era 'El corazón del creyente' tendría que resultar de verdad lo que estaba haciendo. Unos minutos después, cuando todos ya nos estábamos dando por vencidos una serie de luces azules salen de las manos de Anna y se introducen en el cuerpo de Alice hasta sus pulmones, creando en el cuerpo de mi amiga un impulso tan grande que la hace levantar la mitad del cuerpo hacia arriba, a la vez que abría los ojos y cogía una gran bocanada de aire como si se estuviera ahogando. Las lágrimas brotan de los ojos de Alice mientras coge las manos de Anna en agradecimiento y gira después la cabeza hacia Rabbit y hacia mí, sin importarle que pudiéramos ver esas lágrimas de ilusión que recorrían sus mejillas al vernos de nuevo.

-Me oíste, tenía miedo de no haber podido decirlo demasiado alto.-

-Lo hiciste genial.- Me acerco hasta ella y deposito un pequeño beso en su cabeza, obligándola después a que se tumbase para que descansara. Coloco un par de almohadas en su espalda para que no estuviera del todo tumbada y me siento a los pies de la cama, dejando que Rabbit se subiera sobre el regazo de Alice.

-Le has salvado la vida, Anna, gracias.- La joven asiente sin darle la mayor importancia a lo que acababa de hacer y toma una silla, la cual la coloca al lado de la cama de Alice y se sienta al lado de nosotros. Cuando Alice recobra el aliento empieza a contarnos lo que ha pasado en realidad con ella, la causa de su trance y cómo había descubierto que Anna era 'El corazón del creyente de Wonderland'

Y es que, como bien había pensado la primera vez que vi a Anna dormir sobre su cama, ella no sabía lo que se le venía encima, porque, la verdadera aventura de Anna estaba a punto de empezar.

**･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ･✿.｡.:***

Esta es una historia que escribí, en realidad, hace mucho tiempo, y que acababa aquí, justo donde habéis terminado de leer {si lo estáis leyendo}, y mi intención era dejarlo así, con final abierto, como a mi me gustan, pero, por unas razones o por otras, decidí que tal vez quedaría bien si escribía un poco más, y eso hice, pero me salí tanto de la historia original que tuve que crear la manera de hacer que todo cobrara sentido. Y esto, me llevará más de un capítulo.

No estoy aún muy segura de si quiero publicar el resto de la historia, pues aún sigo con la idea metida en la cabeza de que este sería un buen final, aunque con demasiadas preguntas.

Si os tomáis la molestia de leer lo que mi yo del pasado creó lo que creía que sería una buena historia, y os gustaría que siguiera con ello, agradecería comentarios al respecto. Sino, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

**▬▬ Estoy lista para nuevas batallas. Ayer te abracé y no me rompí ▬▬ **


End file.
